The Prince and the Dancer
by PinkRose0106
Summary: Reiko is a fifteen-year-old Hoshido festival dancer, living with her grandfather. Every year she dances - but one year she meets Prince Takumi, and gains a small crush on him. How will the story end? (Takumi X OC, mostly. Ch 1 begins a few years before Fates, while it ends the day before Mikoto's death. Read and review, please; it's rated T just to be safe.)
1. Prologue

(Author's Note: Alright, so I have a few things I need to get out of the way before I begin. There may be some inconsistencies and misinformation regarding the actual game—i.e., if Mikoto was actually ruling 2-3 years before the events of Fates, the prologue matching up with one of the later chapters, etc. I will also apologize for slight OOCness—for those of you who don't know what it is, OOC typically stands for 'out of character' when using it in context of fanfics. I will try to correct any mistakes that a reader points out, such as grammar/spelling mistakes—nothing that will require me to rewrite the whole chapter—but please send me a PM rather than a review if you have any questions or minor corrections, and I promise I'll answer them as soon as I see it. If you have helped the process of me writing the story—whether by suggesting scenes or in any other manner, there will be a chapter after the last 'actual' chapter titled something similar to "'Endings' and Special Thanks." However, this will not be edited after it is posted, so only those who help and support me throughout the writing of this story will get shoutouts! Please PM me if you have any ideas on how to improve the story or to suggest scenes. Also; any similarities with canon characters through my OC Reiko or her grandfather are completely coincidental. But without further ado, here's the story!)

Reiko watched as the sun went down. It was so peaceful…the colors stretched everywhere. Beside her sat Takumi, the second prince of Hoshido and…her love.

After an eventful day, she enjoyed watching it draw to a close. Before she knew how to dance, watching the sky had been her pastime. It still was, in a way.

"We won't…always be able to stay like this." Takumi said quietly. "Nohr might not let Hoshido stay peaceful for long."

"Stop that," Reiko replied. "I don't want to hear any of your horrible nonsense." She glanced over at him. "I'm well aware you're a prince—and a skilled archer, contrary to your own belief. I know you're waiting for the fight, but…does there have to be one?"

Takumi made a sound similar to a grim chuckle. "You do know who we're talking about, right? Nohr. There always has to be a fight where that kingdom is concerned—out in the streets, in the palace, in a home. I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me Nohrians only know how to communicate through blood and violence."

"You need to stop sounding like an adult," Reiko argued. "Not all Nohrians have to be bloodthirsty—the children aren't."

"But the children are young enough to become bloodthirsty." Takumi said, shaking his head a little. "Someone has to be the adult about this, Reiko. If the queen dies, it's over. Nohr will invade and war will begin. Most people in Hoshido can't fight—they're sitting ducks. That includes you—I've seen how bad you are at handling pretty much every weapon given to you."

"The ones who can't fight can heal and dance, and keep spirits high." Reiko countered softly. "A war's as good as lost if no one but a stubborn prince wants to fight in it."

"Did you just describe me as stubborn?" Takumi asked, glancing over at her.

"Maybe," Reiko replied simply. She knew the gleam in her eye said "Yes," but she didn't care. To her, it was true.

Takumi looked pleasantly annoyed (if such a thing was possible), smiling a little. However, he stood up—Reiko looked around, thinking he had seen something. He must've noticed, because he said, "It's alright. I was just going to start heading back home. I don't want anyone to worry." He paused. "Would you like me to walk you into town?"

"So chivalrous!" Reiko remarked, standing up as well. She brushed off her skirt a little, and curtsied. "But I think I'll be fine. We're not that far from one of my friend's houses. If I run into any trouble I'll just call for her. She's good with a katana, I believe. And there aren't typically any dangers around here anyway—too close to town."

"I'll stay close by, just in case," Takumi decided. With a light kiss and a wave goodbye, he left. Reiko made sure there was nothing to gather before heading home.

It was always bittersweet, when they parted. She guessed all of Takumi's war-talk made her a bit…cautious, or maybe a little scared. While she always brushed it off by the time she came home, Reiko began wondering what would happen if either of them died.

But when her mind wandered into dark places, she always managed to see the bright side again. Even if war was in Hoshido and Nohr's future, she believed that they'd be able to settle things with a limited amount of deaths on both sides.

Reiko was, however, smart enough to know that things won't always be this way. That alone was a bittersweet thought—it could mean the end or advancement of…anything, really. But the possibility to peace was always there. She believed in it.


	2. Ch 1 - The Summer Festival

(Author's Note: Okay, so to avoid possible confusion, I just want to clarify that the normal chapters will be set before the prologue, leading up to it, similarly to the two Fire Emblem games I've played, Fates and Awakening. Sorry for not explaining that earlier.)

The festivals were always so…welcoming. Reiko had many fond memories that occurred during festivals. The summer festivals promised booths full of treats, trinkets, and toys, while the winter festivals gave way to the new year. They didn't last long—only a week or so, depending on the place and time—but she enjoyed them nonetheless.

Wearing some of her finest silks, Reiko danced for the enjoyment of others. She was probably one of the youngest dancers, only being fifteen while the others were in their early twenties, but she enjoyed it. While she wasn't considered a professional entertainer, she mostly just danced for tips.

Reiko stopped to curtsy, showing she was done. The small crowd clapped—some dropped in more money. The small jar she had was about full, so she picked it up to empty it in her small bag. The crowd began to disperse as Reiko gently layered her earnings with fabric—should anyone decide to peek into her bag, it made it look like it was just full of fabric. It was a good way to get it past her grandfather as well.

She decided to spend a little and get herself some candy. As per usual, she couldn't exactly decide—at the booth owner's suggestion, she just got a candy apple. Reiko walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, and tried to eat her candy apple without staining her silks.

Reiko watched as little children played games and parents watched them. Most people her age didn't attend the festivals, so there was an age gap between the guests. She only knew of one other girl and boy, siblings, who came yearly—Reiko normally chatted with them, if she saw them. It seemed her friends weren't on this side of town, however.

"Enjoying the festival?"

Reiko looked beside her to see a girl, probably in her late teens.

"I am," Reiko replied cheerily. "It's nice to live in this town—the festivals are always amazing so close to the capital, even if we're a ways away from it."

"I heard that Queen Mikoto was going to visit with the young royals." The girl said in a theatrical whisper.

"I don't normally bite into gossip," Reiko admitted. The girl looked like she had just said she hated her—she left, as if other people would want her words more than Reiko. Which was true; among other things, Reiko had been raised by the standard that gossip was, more often than not, lies. Despite her rough upbringing under his care, Reiko trusted that her grandfather meant what he said.

But it did make her think. Sure, they'd probably be mobbed by people, but it was one of the less populated areas despite it's location. Reiko finished off her candy apple, tossing what she wouldn't eat in the trash bin, and went to the entrance of the town. If not the see the royals than to dance for those who would be leaving soon, since the sun was beginning to set.

Not being that far from the entrance of the town, it only took a few minutes to get there. She set up the small jar and sat down her bag, and began to dance to the music that played in the distance.

It took a while for people to notice her, most of them being merchants trying to sell their goods. Reiko guessed they didn't take it well when the festival-goers started dropping their extra coins for her. She silently made a promise to herself to at least check their wares.

The sun set and the lanterns flickered on, one by one. Reiko was just about ready to stop for the day when she saw a nicely-dressed group of five people enter the festival. She recognized them as the royals. While the others looked stunned and bowed (or curtsied), she simply kept dancing.

Queen Mikoto was smiling warmly with only a guard and another man Reiko didn't recognize beside her. There was another set of guards following her and the younger royals, making for a total of three guards. Reiko wasn't sure if they even had weapons.

She could hear the older merchants rebuke her silently as she continued dancing and examined the royals. They seemed to disperse after a while, Mikoto quietly instructing them about something. Prince Ryoma joined her, the man Reiko didn't recognize, and a guard as Mikoto stopped and smiled at every single merchant (including Reiko), the princesses Hinoka and Sakura walked farther into the festival with a guard standing close by, while Prince Takumi just…stood there.

Reiko watched him for a small bit, faltering when he turned his gaze to her. He looked unamused, bored even—she could tell that not all of them had wanted to come. They stared at each other for a few moments, Reiko only half noticing her heart racing, until the prince found sudden interest in a booth farther down the path. The last guard followed him.

Reiko stood up straight, only half listening to the people who were still silently criticizing her, and curtsied to the small crowd. She muttered something she hope sounded like "It's getting late," and put the half-full jar in her bag. Waving goodbye to the crowd and slipping on a dress to cover her silks, she hurriedly made her way back home.


	3. Ch 2 - A Trip To The Forest

Reiko entered her small home just as her grandfather was getting ready to look for her.

"You're late," he observed sternly. "You don't even have anything with you."

"All of the shops are closed because of the festival, so I had to go out of town." Reiko lied, starting to head to her room. "By the time I got there, those shops had closed as well. I got a little lost on my way back."

Her grandfather looked at her skeptically but didn't protest. "Get changed and make dinner quick. I don't want to hear that damn festival music any longer than I have to by staying awake."

Reiko curtsied. "Yes, sir." She said quietly. Her grandfather huffed and went in the direction of his room; Reiko entered hers, changing into an even simpler dress and out of her silks, and putting her day's earnings in a little box that had most of her personal money in it. She'd count it all later, when her grandfather was asleep, but she was sure she had enough to buy herself a small treat with plenty left over.

Once she was ready to prepare dinner, she left her room and started preparing it. Once it was finished, she called her grandfather out, sat out the plates, and served it. They ate in silence.

…

Reiko continued dancing during the festival until it ended. As per usual, she stayed at home for the next few days until going back into her daily routine.

She was getting ready in her room when her grandfather knocked on the door. She resisted a disappointed sigh; she was hoping he'd stay asleep a bit longer. She got up from her bed, dressed in her favorite kimono, and unlocked the door.

Her grandfather went inside the moment it was opened. "I have a few extra tasks for you," He said bluntly. He looked over her outfit. "You might want to change out of that, though."

"Why do you say that?" Reiko asked, a little curious yet a little annoyed.

"You're going out to the woods to stock up on firewood for the winter and fruit and such," her grandfather replied.

Reiko bit on her tongue to stop herself from protesting. "Yes, Grandfather." She said silently. "I'll change and be right there. Do you need anything else while I'm out?"

"Quite a lot, actually." Her grandfather mused. "I'll make a list and put it on the door for you."

"Alright," Reiko replied. Her grandfather patted her head—there wasn't any actual love in the gesture—and politely left the room, closing the door on his way out. Reiko locked it again, found some less formal clothes, and changed.

Exiting her room and grabbing her bag, she watched as her grandfather hung up a list on the door. It was a very long list. She took it, and skimmed it over. Reiko recognizes these items as some of her grandfather's favorite things—but they were usually his favorite because they were so rare.

"Do try to get at least half the list and get back before nightfall," he said casually.

Reiko tried not to gape at him. She was used to doing these sort of chores, but one item alone on this list could take hours. "O-okay," she managed. "I'll try."

Her grandfather waved his hands at her. "What are you waiting for? You're burning daylight just standing there."

Reiko curtsied and left the house, waiting until she was a good way's away until she allowed herself to half-scream, half-groan. Her early childhood hadn't been any different, but she still wished he would give her less chores. She knew her grandfather had money—and a good amount of it, too. He could probably hire a maid to do it for him. But instead he relies on his fifteen-year-old granddaughter to do nearly everything.

Luckily, it wasn't a long walk from her house to the forest. She picked up whatever twigs she found—mostly because she didn't have an axe with her—and put them in her bag, wrapping berries is the same pieces if fabric she'd hide money under.

Reiko normally enjoyed times like these, when she could think. But, for some reason…all she could think about was the festival, the royals—one prince in particular. She's never had a crush before, mostly because she didn't know a lot of people to begin with. She guessed this something similar.

She tried not to focus on that, and instead tried to focus on her work. She had a lot to collect by nightfall.


	4. Ch 3 - We Meet Again

(Author's Note: It occurred to me halfway through writing this that they'd probably use "yumi" instead of "bow." But since I'm a human being and have flaws, I'm too lazy to change it. I will try to use the correct terms of everything else from now on, but I make no promises.)

Reiko was getting ready to head back home when she heard grunting and swearing. It was late, and she hadn't brung a lantern with her, but she was curious so she followed the noises.

The sounds were coming from a small clearing closer to the center of the forest. She heard something hitting the wood, another murmured swear. She peeked around the tree, and was surprised to see Prince Takumi standing there, a bow in his hands. It looked like he was practicing.

Reiko, despite knowing it was rude, watched from the distance. He seemed to be doing fine to her, but it didn't look like he thought the same. Every time it hit the tree, he seemed to get more annoyed. Especially when it was only a little bit off from the center. She realized that she found it…sort of cute, actually. She immediately hid the thought.

The prince let another arrow fly, but it ended up hitting the base of the tree. "Dammit!" Takumi muttered angrily. He went over to it to tug it out.

Reiko looked up at the sky to try to gauge the time. The sun was beginning to set; knowing she should probably get home, she tried to go around the clearing quietly.

Takumi must've heard or seen her, because he pulled the arrow out of the tree, set it in the bow, and fired in her general direction. It caught on the hem of her dress, and she let out a surprised murmur. She was scared for a moment, until she looked at the prince, who looked a bit surprised himself.

"What are you doing this far into the forest?" He asked, coming a little closer.

"Gathering food, wood, and other objects from the forest for my grandfather," Reiko explained.

"Wouldn't you have gone home by now?" Takumi said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I was on my way." Reiko replied truthfully. "If I may ask, what are you doing out here? It's an hour's walk from the capital, maybe more than that."

"I was hoping for a moment that you wouldn't recognize me," Takumi sighed. "I came out here to practice. It's easier to do that when you don't have any spectators, whether you know they're there or not. And speaking of which…" He lowered his voice a little, sounding concerned but stern. "You could've gotten hurt. I don't normally hold back when I'm practicing alone—we're both lucky the arrow only went through the hem of your dress." He examined her a bit closer. "And this might sound far-fetched, but are you that dancer from the festival?"

Reiko nodded, guessing that an attempt at a curtsy would fail. "I am," she said. "My name's Reiko. I usually dance at every festival they hold in my town."

"You're a good dancer," Takumi said. "And I assume I don't have to introduce myself?"

"Not unless you want to," Reiko replied. Takumi smiled in response.

"Oh, let me get that arrow out so you could go home." Takumi said, bending over. The arrow came out easily, having been lodged into the ground. "There you go." He stood back up again and put the arrow in the same hand he had his bow in. "Do you want me to bring you to the entrance of the forest, or can you promise not to get lost or killed?"

"I'll be fine on my own," Reiko said. "I've been traveling through this forest since I was six."

Takumi looked like he wanted to question her, but stayed silent.

Reiko waved goodbye, making sure her bag and goods were unharmed, and traveled back home.

…

When she came home, the sun had just set.

She was ready for her grandfather to yell at her for being late. Instead he asked, "How much of it did you get?"

"Wood, berries, and about a quarter of your list." Reiko said, handing him her back. "I can go back out tomorrow, if you'd like."

Her grandfather waved one of his hands at her dismissively. "We're out of meat. You can do that tomorrow instead, and then finish off the list after you get that done." He said. "But if you start the list, I want all of the items checked off and accounted for before you get home."

Reiko curtsied. "Yes, sir," she said.

He looked over over. "Did you run into trouble or something?" He asked.

"No," Reiko replied. "I just…tripped a little and ripped the hem of my dress." She wasn't completely sure why she was lying about it—it just didn't seem like something her grandfather would take lightly.

Her grandfather didn't question her, but looked skeptical.

"…I'll make us dinner." Reiko said quietly. He nodded his approval as she slipped into the kitchen.


	5. Ch 4 - Forest Gathering

(Author's Note: I might have incorrectly spelled or misused some weapon names. For that I apologize.)

Reiko woke up at just barely sunrise. Her grandfather was knocking on her door—the closest thing he could do to wake her up when it was locked. She wanted to go back asleep, but knew from experience that her grandfather would want her up and ready as soon as possible.

She got out of bed, unlocked the door, and opened it.

Her grandfather waited on the other side. "Go run down to the butcher, order some meat, and then come home and clean up or finish off that list." He said gruffly. "I'm going to have company over soon, so at least tidy up a little before you leave. Then you can choose how you want to spend your day—cleaning or fetching items. But remember that I want that list finished and all the items in that bag of yours before you even step back into the town."

"I'll get dressed and then tidy up the house," Reiko replied. "Once I'm done I'll order the meat and go back out to the forest. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Yes," her grandfather replied.

Reiko curtsied, then closed and locked the door again. While it probably wasn't a choice anyone else would make, because it meant she wouldn't be able to return home, she would rather sleep in the forest as opposed to be anywhere near her grandfather's friends. They were the only people Reiko would call dastards—some of them treated her worse than her grandfather did.

She dressed quickly in hopes of avoiding her grandfather's friends, and fixed her grandfather breakfast and got herself a snack to go. Cleaning up the house a little and grabbing the list of items she needed and her bag, she didn't leave until about halfway into the morning.

…

Ordering the meat was probably the easiest and quickest part. Once she was done, she headed into the forest. Reiko wasn't entirely sure why, but a part of her hoped she would run into Takumi again.

She entered the forest and made her way to the clearing she had found Takumi the day before, picking up whatever items were on her grandfather's list she came across.

Reiko was happy to hear him grunting in the clearing, but this time he noticed her before she was completely in eyesight.

She entered the clearing as Takumi lowered his bow.

"We meet again," he said. "Reiko, right?"

Reiko nodded. "You're training today, too?" She asked, sitting her bag down for a moment.

"I have to if I want to rival my older siblings." Takumi said simply. He looked over at her bag. "Are you collecting things for you grandfather again?"

"Yeah," Reiko replied. She paused; then the words came out before she could thing against it. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to help? I know we just met, but it's a large list, and the extra pair of eyes would be nice. Plus, I…sort of can't come home until I get everything."

Takumi looked a little stunned, but it looked like it hid something else. "You're grandfather won't let you go home until you get everything?" He echoed, surprised. "How long is the list?"

Reiko bent down to get the piece of paper, and showed it to him. "And knowing my grandfather, he'd want the things I've already gotten, too."

"That's a lot of items," Takumi said. He walked a little closer to read it better. "Most of these sound like stuff that's deeper in the forest." He looked up at her. "I'll help you. Maybe you could tell me more about your grandfather while we're searching?"

"Alright," Reiko said. She put the list back in her bag and picked it up, while Takumi made sure he had everything. "I know the forest well, so that shouldn't be a problem. I also brought a few snacks—and I can always pick up some more berries for extras. Can I rely on you do help with any animals?"

"You don't have a weapon with you?" Takumi asked, joining beside her. She began walking, to save a bit of time, and he followed closely behind her.

"Not really," Reiko replied. "I'm not comfortable carrying around a katana or naginata or anything, especially when I'm in town. I'm dancer"—she twirled around for emphasis—"not a fighter. And no one's overly concerned about my safety, so no one ever offers to come with me."

Takumi looked like he wanted to say something, but must've decided against it. "Well, I'll help however I can. I don't think it's fair that you aren't allowed home until you finish the list."

Reiko nodded silently. She then started explaining what they were looking for—mostly plants used for medicines or incenses, but also a few animals that provided with good materials for comfort.


	6. Ch 5 - Becoming Friends

The two walked in silence for a little bit.

"You mentioned yesterday that you've been traveling in this forest since you were five," Takumi recalled. "Why is that?"

"Well," Reiko began, not entirely sure where she wanted to start. It took her a few moments before she continued. "I was raised by my grandfather since I was a baby—but it's debatable whether I was taken from them or if they were taken from me, if that makes sense. He was never quite…friendly towards me. He always made me do all the chores. But I don't mind it. He started sending me out to the forest when I was five. The list wasn't as long as this one, but it took me hours."

"A five-year-old—or fifteen-year-old, for that matter—shouldn't be walking around forests alone," Takumi said.

"I don't mind it," Reiko replied. "I didn't have to go far until I was thirteen. Honestly, I'd rather be in the forest than with my grandfather's friends; they treat me worse than he does."

"I'm honestly surprised you're talking about this so easily," Takumi admitted. "It doesn't seem like something most people would tell a stranger—even if said stranger was a prince."

Reiko looked over at him. "I guess I just trust easily," she said. She tried not to let her crush get the best of her. Reiko tried to think realistically—what would a prince find attractive in a girl like her? Nothing. She didn't often discredit herself, but right now that's what kept her from inadvertently revealing her crush.

…

The two became something close to friends by the end of the day. Reiko was glad to check the list and her bag to find that they had collected all the items by the time the sun set.

"I guess we'd better start heading home," Reiko said.

"Let me take you into town," Takumi offered. "Or to the entrance of the forest, at least."

"I'll be fine on my own." Reiko replied, a part of her wondering why he cared so much. They just met. Sure, she was just a teenager with no weapons whatsoever, but that didn't mean that she couldn't protect herself. "Wouldn't people start worrying if you aren't home soon?"

"I've stayed outside later than this," Takumi admitted. "No one would worry until I didn't return for a few days." He paused. "What about you?"

"Like I said, my grandfather told me not to return until I got everything," Reiko replied. "He probably doesn't expect me to come back until tomorrow, at least. I'll spend the night at a friend's house—he might not like it if I told him I had help."

"And why's that?" Takumi asked.

"He doesn't like the idea of me talking to anyone," Reiko said. "I'm not entirely sure why." She looked up at the sky. "But I better head back."

She waved and turned her back, but she only walked a few steps before Takumi said, "Wait."

Reiko looked back at him, genuinely curious.

Takumi looked like he didn't know what to say. It took him a while to continue. "If you need help again, just ask. Today was…fun. I'll probably be practicing a lot too, if you just want to come by to talk."

"I'll keep that in mind." She replied, smiling. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Takumi said. With that, he waved and left.

Reiko stared in the direction he went for a few moments. She was glad that he, at least, enjoyed talking to her. It was a good sign, but she didn't let herself get too excited. It could just mean we're friends, she reminded herself.

She decided to make her way to her friend's house.

…

Her friends, the siblings who visited the festivals every year, were overly excited when she asked if she could stay for the night.

Reiko reminded them not to touch her bag, and the two obeyed her wish. Neither of them pried for information when she told them she had help, and their parents treated her nicely. She almost wished every day could end like this. But she knew she had to go back to her grandfather eventually.


	7. Ch 6 - A Confession

(Author's Note: This chapter might be a bit cheesy and/or cringeworthy—for that I apologize. I'm still relatively new to this. But I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless!)

A few months passed, and Reiko kept on visiting Takumi is the forest—even if she only watched him practice. She could see his improvement—while on the other hand, he insisted he wasn't getting any better. She had also learned how to hide her crush—most if the time she barely noticed it.

Today, on a warm autumn night, Reiko found Takumi closer to the entrance of the forest. He was leaning against a tree, obviously not too concerned about who saw him.

When she approached, he looked over to her. "I know it's late," he said, "but thanks for coming out."

"No problem," Reiko replied. "You said you wanted to show me something?"

Takumi nodded. "It's closer to the palace, if you're okay with the walk."

"I told my grandfather I was going over to a friend's house—not entirely a lie. He won't expect me back home until tomorrow, so as long as this doesn't take all night, I'll be fine." Reiko said, walking a little deeper in the forest.

"It'll only take a few hours," Takumi promised.

"What about you though?" Reiko asked. "Are you sure you should be staying out this late?"

"The worst anyone can do is glare at me," Takumi replied. "But come on—I don't want to keep you out too late."

Reiko nodded and followed him into the forest, the lantern she had brought providing dim light.

…

She was mostly unaware of how excited she was getting. She wondered what Takumi wanted to show her.

Eventually Takumi entered a clearing, and Reiko stopped behind him, in awe. In the middle of the clearing was a lake, illuminated by floating lanterns that cast a pale yellowish light. There was a pier that reached out about as far as the middle of the lake. She sat down her lantern and walked onto it, sitting down and letting her feet dangle over the side.

"Since the capital celebrates festivals longer, this was still up," Takumi explained. "I wanted to show you before they put everything away for the year. Do you like it?"

"Yes," Reiko said. "It's beautiful. Definitely worth the walk here."

Takumi walked over and sat beside her. "I also have something I want to say."

Reiko looked over at him, her heart suddenly racing. All at once, the emotions she had ignored and hid burst out. Get a hold of yourself, she scolded herself, he could say anything. Anything other than the thing you wish for…

"I think…I love you, Reiko." Takumi said quietly. "We've only known each other for a few months, but…I feel different when I'm around you. I'm not the third-oldest Hoshido royal—I'm just a boy hanging out with his friend. Does that sound…dumb?"

"Not all at," Reiko replied. "If I'm going to be completely honest, I feel the same. I can forget about everything I've ever dealt with…and it's nice to have someone to talk to when I'm out searching for my grandfather."

Takumi smiled, and looked out towards the lake. "I'm glad we feel the same. I…for a moment I thought I was just being an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Reiko said. "I know you don't think of yourself as much, when you think of your siblings—but I don't care. I've held this crush since we first met. I won't let go just because you don't think you're good enough. You're one of the best archers I've seen. I don't want to see you discredit yourself, alright?"

Takumi let out something similar to a laugh. "Alright," He said. He stood up. "We should start going home. I am going to be bringing you back to the town this time, no expectations. It's late enough that no one should be up."

Reiko nodded, standing up as well. "Lead the way," she said. Takumi nodded, walking back in the direction they came in, with Reiko closely behind.


	8. Paralogue 1 - A Worried Sister

(Author's Note: Paralogues in this story will be in Takumi's view, being a small interlude in between chapters. There won't be a lot; some of them will be somewhat pointless while others will give more detail to the story. Plus, they're fun to write! This one is shorter because I don't want it to drag on forever. Beware possible guilt-trippy feelings if you played through or watched a let's play of the Conquest route!)

Once Takumi was sure Reiko was alright, he went back to the palace. It took an hour or two, but he tried to walk quickly.

It seemed like everyone was asleep, thankfully. Confessing his crush had left him feeling…anti-social and oddly tense.

But of course, just as he entered his room, he noticed a small figure sitting on his bed. His little sister, Sakura. She was dressed in her nightgown, and she looked tired.

"Sakura? What are you doing up?" He asked.

She looked over at him. "I got worried. You're not usually out so late, and when you asked Azura if she could stay away from the lake tonight, I…didn't know if you'd come back."

"Of course I'd come back," Takumi said. He walked over to Sakura and sat beside her. "I'm sorry I worried you." He looked at her. "But that still doesn't mean you should be up this late; it's almost midnight."

"D-don't ever leave us, alright?" Sakura said quietly. "We've already lost so much family already—Mother, Father…Corrin."

"I won't," Takumi promised. "Every time I leave, I will always come back when I leave. It may take a while, but I will come back. I promise."

Sakura sniffed, a sign of tears that Takumi couldn't see due to the dim lighting. She wrapped her arms around him in a brief hug before she stood up. "Goodnight, Brother. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Goodnight," Takumi said.

Sakura waved and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Takumi just laid down on his bed, not particularly caring if he slept in his normal clothes or not. He didn't like what she had been implying, but he knew he'd keep that promise. He may not act perfectly around his older siblings, but Sakura…he'd protect her however he can, if it came down to it. He wondered, briefly, if he would've done the same for Corrin. Or…for Reiko.

His mind went from family to his crush in moments, bringing back the minor annoyance of it. Would he, if given the choice, protect Reiko like he would his siblings? The first answer that came to mind was yes, of course he would. Takumi reminded himself they met months ago, back in summer, before the leaves changed to announce autumn's arrival. But he also reminded himself that he would do it for everyone he met. Suffice to say, a part of his mind didn't believe that.

Takumi made sure he didn't have any weapons or sharp objects on his belt, then pulled the blankets over his head. He wanted to get up early enough to train for a bit before Reiko finds him and eventually pulls him into a conversation or task that takes all day.


	9. Ch 7 - Conversation

A month or so later, Reiko found herself dancing near the entrance of the town again, but this time for the winter festival. Takumi had promised that he'd come—Reiko considered it as their first date, despite a part of her mind wishing to argue. She waited for him to fulfill that promise.

It was still early, around noon, and while there was snow on the ground it was warm for the season. Snow-cleared and wooden platforms had been set up for the dancers, such as herself, and the merchants. Reiko was one of the few who brought their own small platform so they could travel around the festival.

Taking a small break, she sat down. Unlike the silks she wore in the summer, during the winter she usually just wore her favorite flower-patterned kimono. It was one of her best outfits, able to keep her cool in the summer but warm in the winter. Reiko glanced at the direction her home, glad that her grandfather usually went out with friends for the winter festival. She could take breaks inside her home, if she wanted to, or warm up if it gets too cold.

Reiko looked back over at the entrance to the town. Takumi had never said when or how he'd arrive—if he would come alone, with guards, or with family, or if he'd come closer to nightfall or just in time for lunch—just that he would come and that they would spend the rest of the day together. Reiko had some plans as to what they could do, but it would depend on when he came.

As she was getting ready to head back home for lunch, Takumi came into the town, waving off the two guards that walked behind him. He still had his bow with him, but besides that he wore a traditional outfit made for the festival. The guards stopped following him at the entrance.

The prince walked over to her. "Sorry if I'm late," he said. "While my siblings didn't question me when I said I'd be with a friend, my step-mother got a little…eager, and asked questions. I wouldn't have brought any guards with me at all if she and Ryoma hadn't insisted it. Luckily I was able to convince them to only have the guards accompany me on the walk here and stop at the entrance." He looked over at the guards. "Hence the reason why they're just standing there."

"I'd say you're just in time, because I was going to head home to make lunch." Reiko said, standing up and making sure she had her bag with her few earnings in it.

"Isn't your grandfather home?" Takumi asked.

"He usually spends the winter festivals with friends," Reiko replied. She led the way back to her home, surprised at how little people seemed to notice that Takumi was right behind her. "And even if he's not, he's still at whatever tavern gives him the most for less. I enjoy days like these—until he comes home. But, thankfully, he's normally sleeping after an hour or two."

"I'm not sure how you manage living the way you do," Takumi said. "Your grandfather sounds like he's one of the worst guardians ever, and the fact that you've been doing work for him since you were young doesn't seem fair."

"It depends on your viewpoint," Reiko said. They reached her home and opened the door. "To you it may seem ridiculous—and I understand that, because a lot of my friends would say the same. To me it's my life. I've been saving up for a reason, you know." She gestured towards one of the chairs. "Have a seat, make yourself at home. I'll make us some lunch."

Takumi, while he almost seemed like he wanted to protest, nodded.

Reiko entered the kitchen, which was only a room away from the dining and seating area. "Although, while we're on the topic of family, why did it seem like you haven't told anyone we're more than friends?"

"Because I haven't," Takumi replied in a murmur.

"Why not?" Reiko asked. "Queen Mikoto seems understanding. The only parent-or-guardian I can see disliking the idea would be my grandfather, and even then he'd be more likely to use it for himself than stop it."

"I don't know how they'd react. Neither do you. Your family has enough history and money to count as above average, but you don't have enough to count as a noble." Takumi said, looking at her. "And how would I even say it? 'I met this girl at the summer festival and I love her and we're more-or-less dating at this point?' It's easier to just say 'I want to spend the day with a friend a few towns away from the capital,' because that could mean my friend is literally anyone. My step-mother can get a little overexcited, and I fear she would ruin it if she knew. Does that make any sense?"

"Maybe a little," Reiko admitted. "Promise me you'll tell them eventually, though?"

"I will not make a promise that I have no intention of keeping," Takumi replied.

Reiko sighed, a bit playfully. "I tried," she said. She finished up lunch and served it. "Alright, eat up. I have plans for how we can enjoy the festival."

Takumi nodded, and got up to sit at the table and eat.


	10. Ch 8 - New Year Celebration

(Author's Note: I do not care if fireworks didn't exist in medieval times. They do now XP)

Once they were finished eating, Reiko went to put most of her day's earnings in her room. Takumi watched, leaning on the doorway of her room as she unlocked her dresser with the keys she kept in her bag.

"That's a lot of locks," Takumi observed.

"It's a lock-heavy home," Reiko replied. The final lock clicked and she opened up the drawer to put her money away. "My grandfather's room locks from both sides—who knows how much keys he needs to open that. Mine can be locked from the inside but not the outside, thankfully; I like the option of locking myself in on occasion. There's always been locks on all of my drawers and such, but I only have the keys for half of them. The only one I keep locked is this one, though. My grandfather might not be pleased when he learns I've been saving up money for the past few years—or worse, he'll take it all for himself."

"What are you saving up for?" Takumi asked, seeming genuinely curious. He changed his position so he was standing upright. "Anything in particular?"

"Sometimes I buy something for myself or my friends," Reiko said. She checked to make sure she still had a reasonable amount of money in her bag before she closed and locked the drawer again. She turned to Takumi, and smiled faintly. "My goal is to gain enough money by the time I'm eighteen to get my own house, maybe out of town if I can. I love it here, but I like the idea of living closer to the palace. If not just so then you don't have to walk an hour just to see me."

"I don't mind it." Takumi said honestly. "It clears my head." He glanced back at the door. "Anyway, you said you had plans?"

"Yes!" Reiko replied, smiling brighter now. She led Takumi outside her house and towards the town square. "Since it's the second-to-last day of the festival—for this town, at least—and New Year's Eve, there's going to be a fireworks show once the sun sets." She glanced back at Takumi. "I was hoping you'd stay to watch it with me? For the first hour, at least?" While she had never classified herself as a hopeless-romantic, Reiko had always wanted to watch the New Year's fireworks show with a love interest. It wasn't that she saw it as romantic, but rather that she found it to be a beautiful scene when painted in her head.

Takumi, almost teasingly, seemed to think. "My family has traditions of their own, but I can stay out with you for a little while. As long as I'm back before midnight, we should be good."

"Thank you," Reiko said. "We can watch the first set and then head our separate ways for the night." She looked back ahead of herself again, waving to the few people she knew personally. "But we'll have to spend some time doing other things before the show starts." She paused as they reached the town square, and smiled—mostly to herself—at the sight of all the people playing festival games. Most of them were grandparents, parents, and their young children, but Reiko saw a few age-mates talking in the corner as well. A few of the children looked up at Takumi for a moment, but no one payed him much mind.

"I'm surprised about how little people are paying attention to me," Takumi admitted.

"Some of the girls might get jealous, but besides that no one really minds royalty here." Reiko replied, heading over to the nearest game stall. "I can only assume it wasn't a rare occurrence not that long ago, this close to the capital."

Takumi nodded, and Reiko payed the person at the stall a little bit, then proceeded to explain to the prince how it worked (to his minor annoyance, it seemed).

…

The two played games until the sun set, something that Reiko particularly enjoyed. The friendly competition was a nice experience, at least, even if Takumi struggled slightly to beat her years of knowledge of the games.

A few of the local bakery owners handed out free pastries as the fireworks show began. While most people brought a blanket—whether to sit on or to wrap up with to keep warm—Reiko, following her childhood tradition, simply laid down and faced the sky.

"Doesn't that make you cold?" Takumi asked, seeming slightly concerned.

"This is how I've always done it," Reiko said. "This is how I will always do it until I'm too old to lay on the ground."

Seeing that as a good answer, Takumi laid down beside her. The fireworks went up into the sky, went off, and dispersed in a few different colors. The two laid there like that for at least an hour, until Takumi bid goodnight and headed back home.

Reiko did not leave until the show ended, well into the night.


	11. Ch 9 - Unnecessary Training

(Author's Note: Okay, prepare for horribly misspelled weapon names. And I'm going to actually use the right term for "bow" this time!)

Reiko entered the forest a few days later, heading towards the clearing. As per usual, Takumi was there—but he had with him a large assortment of weapons.

"What's all this for?" She asked, mildly concerned.

"I know you said you didn't fight," Takumi began, "but I want to see how you handle a weapon. They're all dull, so you won't have to worry about accidentally harming yourself."

Reiko relaxed a little, walking a bit closer to examine the weapons; there was a katana, a naginata, a few shurikens, and a spare yumi with some arrows.

"Isn't it a bit cold to be doing a training session?" Reiko said, looking back at Takumi.

"I've trained in harsher weather," Takumi replied. He handed her the katana. "I know enough about these weapons that I should be able to guide you through the basics."

Reiko nodded, and her training began.

…

A few hours later, Reiko was more than a little frustrated with herself. While she wasn't surprised, it was still annoying. Her aim was off with the shurikens and yumi, and she didn't swing hard enough with the katana or naginata.

"I give up," she declared. She dropped the katana she was holding and sat down on the snow-dusted ground.

"So soon?" Takumi asked in a playfully mocking manner.

"What's all this about, anyway?" Reiko said, turning to look at him. "It's not the most logical thing to bring up in the middle of winter."

"I was just…thinking," Takumi replied. He seemed to have a hard time choosing the right words. "I figured I could at least see how you handled a weapon, should you ever need to wield one."

"Well I'm horrible at it, thank you for the boost in self-esteem." Reiko said.

Takumi made a sound similar to muffled laughter.

"What?" Reiko asked.

"I'm not used to you being sarcastic," Takumi explained. "I wasn't expecting you to get so caught up about it. Honestly, I expected more of an 'oh well, maybe we can try again later' response."

"Sometimes I get too caught up in something," Reiko replied. "It happens to all of us."

Takumi nodded, and gestured to the weapons. "Do you want to try one more time before heading home?"

Reiko nodded and stood up, picking up the katana. She continued her unneeded training, with Takumi occasionally stepping in to correct her stance or aim.

…

Frequent exercise kept Reiko warm up until nightfall, in which it got too cold to continue.

She put all the weapons back in the bag Takumi had brought them in.

"I'm going to head home," Reiko said. She looked at Takumi. "Will you be out here tomorrow?"

"Probably, yes," Takumi replied. "If I can get from the palace to here." He paused. "Why do you ask?"

"My grandfather told me this morning that he was making a list of items for me to get," Reiko explained. "I was hoping you could help again?"

"Of course." Takumi said, faintly smiling. His smile faded as he continued. "I still don't think it's right that your grandfather is doing this to you."

"I've dealt with worse, honestly." Reiko replied softly. "And if I keep on dancing at festivals, it shouldn't take too long for me to get enough to move away."

Takumi nodded, and Reiko turned to leave.

"Wait," he said. She didn't hear him at first.

Reiko turned back to the prince, who came closer and gave her the lightest kiss anyone has ever received. Despite that, it still took her by surprise.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Takumi promised. And with that, he picked up the bag full of weapons and left. Reiko did the same, returning to her own home.


	12. Ch 10 - Unspoken Goodbyes

(This will be the final chapter, the next one being a special thanks and 'endings' chapter so you can see the people who've helped with the writing of this fanfic, and see how Reiko's life would unfold depending on how you played or watched someone play Fates—whether it be Conquest, Birthright, or Revelation, I'll have her 'ending' there for you so enjoy/feel guilty about.)

A few years passed. Reiko and Takumi continued meeting together, and occasionally they'd go on "official" dates where Takumi walked around and spent the entire day with Reiko or, rarely, Reiko spent the day at the capital.

It was spring, now, cherry blossoms blooming and bringing a bit of color to the otherwise dreary landscape. It never ceased to amaze her when she saw the blooms, oddly enough. Reiko had grown to appreciate the few things that only occurred at specific times of the year, even if she's always been able to see them.

Reiko wandered into the forest and found the clearing her and Takumi still met in fairly easily. The prince was there, looking lost in thought. She wasn't surprised; he'd never been much other than thoughtful, has he?

Takumi noticed her and pulled himself out of his thoughts. "Hey," he said.

She curtsied, almost mockingly or playfully, as a response, sitting down next to a tree, not that far from him. "Is something bothering you?"

"Something very eventful happened today," Takumi replied. "I should be happy but I'm not. And it has something to do with Nohr. Ryoma decided that's all I can say about it until our guest"—the way he said it didn't make it seem like he was very happy about it—"is comfortable and happy and knows what they're doing."

"That sounds…mildly frustrating."

"That doesn't even describe it in the slightest. But, long story short, I don't trust this person—and I might never trust them—so, if possible, could you stay away from the capital for a while? Just in case?"

"Alright. I don't normally need to go that far out of town, anyway."

The grateful look Takumi gave her was all she needed to see to smile back.

…

A few days later, Reiko found herself watching as the sun went down. It was so peaceful; the colors stretched everywhere. Beside her sat Takumi, the second prince of Hoshido…and her love.

After an eventful day, she enjoyed watching it draw to a close. Before she knew how to dance, watching the sky had been her pastime. It still was, in a way.

"We won't…always be able to stay like this." Takumi said quietly. "Nohr might not let Hoshido stay peaceful for long..."

"Stop that," Reiko replied. "I don't want to hear any of your horrible news." She glanced over at him. "I'm well aware you're a prince—and a skilled archer, contrary to your own belief. I know you're waiting for the fight, but…does there have to be one?"

Takumi made a sound similar to a grim chuckle. "You do know who we're talking about, right? Nohr. There always has to be a fight where that kingdom is concerned—out in the streets, in the palace, in a home. I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me Nohrians only know how to communicate through blood and violence."

"You need to stop sounding like an adult," Reiko argued. "Not all Nohrians have to be bloodthirsty—the children aren't."

"But the children are young enough to become bloodthirsty." Takumi said, shaking his head a little. "Someone has to be the adult about this, Reiko. If the queen dies, it's over. Nohr will invade and war will begin. Most people in Hoshido can't fight—they're sitting ducks. That includes you—I've seen how bad you are at handling pretty much every weapon given to you."

"The ones who can't fight can heal and dance, and keep spirits high." Reiko countered softly. "A war's as good as lost if no one but a stubborn prince wants to fight in it."

"Did you just describe me as stubborn?" Takumi asked, glancing over at her.

"Maybe," Reiko replied simply. She knew the gleam in her eye said "Yes," but she didn't care. To her, it was true. "Where's all this coming from, anyway?"

Takumi looked pleasantly annoyed (if such a thing was possible), smiling a little, but didn't reply to her question. However, he stood up—Reiko looked around, thinking he had seen something. He must've noticed, because he said, "It's alright. I was just going to start heading back home. I don't want anyone to worry." He paused. "Would you like me to walk you into town?"

"So chivalrous!" Reiko remarked, standing up as well. She brushed off her skirt a little, and curtsied. "But I think I'll be fine. We're not that far from one of my friend's houses. If I run into any trouble I'll just call for her. She's good with a katana, I believe. And there aren't typically any dangers around here anyway—too close to town."

"I'll stay close by, just in case," Takumi decided. With a light kiss and a wave goodbye, he left. Reiko made sure there was nothing to gather before heading home.

It was always bittersweet, when they parted. She guessed all of Takumi's recent war-talk made her a bit…cautious, or maybe a little scared. While she always brushed it off by the time she came home, Reiko began wondering what would happen if either of them died.

But when her mind wandered into dark places, she always managed to see the bright side again. Even if war was in Hoshido and Nohr's future, she believed that they'd be able to settle things with a limited amount of deaths on both sides.

Reiko was, however, smart enough to know that things won't always be this way. That alone was a bittersweet thought—it could mean the end or advancement of…anything, really. But the possibility to peace was always there. She believed in it. Even if no one believed her.


	13. Endings and Special Thanks

Hey everyone! This is where you'll find Reiko's 'endings,' and from there you can figure out how her story ends depending on how you played—or watched someone else play—Fire Emblem: Fates, including a Conquest, Birthright, and Revelation path, with an option for if you got Takumi married in the latter two options. The "All Routes" is just the first part, and from there it branches out into five different endings! (Although keep in mind I know more about Birthright and Conquest then I do Revelation, and they'll mostly be the same with a few differences in between.)

If you scroll down to the bottom, you'll also find special thanks :)

—Endings: All Routes—  
A few days after that, Reiko received a letter simply stating that whatever happened, not to take it personally. She was confused, at first, until she received more news from her friend…

—Endings: Conquest—  
War started against Nohr, and Corrin—the lost child of the late Queen Mikoto—sided with the enemy. Reiko waited it out, having moved to a remote village, but upon hearing news of Takumi's death near the end of the war—and a self-inflicting death, at that—made her question a few things. She fell into a small hole of sadness for a while, until picking herself back up again and dancing in his memory.

—Endings: Birthright (Takumi stays single)—  
War started against Nohr, and Corrin—the lost child of the late Queen Mikoto—sided with Hoshido. Reiko waited it out, having moved to a remote village, and when the war was over she met up with Takumi for the first time in years. Everything seemed to go happily after that, the two becoming closer until Takumi eventually proposed, and they stayed in that village long afterward.

—Endings: Birthright (Takumi is married)—  
War started against Nohr, and Corrin—the lost child of the late Queen Mikoto—sided with Hoshido. Reiko waited it out, having moved to a remote village, and when the war was over she met up with Takumi for the first time in years. He introduced her to his wife and son, but Reiko found herself a bit sad yet happy. However, she didn't let this drag her down, because she soon continued dancing and found happiness elsewhere. Her and Takumi kept in touch.

—Endings: Revelation (Takumi stays single)—  
Reiko wasn't quite sure what happened. Corrin—the lost child of the late Queen Mikoto—had been given a choice of Nohr or Hoshido and chose neither. Not quite sure what to do, Reiko waited it out, having moved to a remote village, and when the war was over she met up with Takumi for the first time in years. Everything seemed to go happily after that, the two becoming closer until Takumi eventually proposed, and they stayed in that village long afterward.

—Endings: Revelation (Takumi is married)—  
Reiko wasn't quite sure what happened. Corrin—the lost child of the late Queen Mikoto—had been given a choice of Nohr or Hoshido and chose neither. Not quite sure what to do, Reiko waited it out, having moved to a remote village, and when the war was over she met up with Takumi for the first time in years. He introduced her to his wife and son, but Reiko found herself a bit sad yet happy. However, she didn't let this drag or her down, because she soon continued dancing and found happiness elsewhere. Her and Takumi kept in touch.

—Special Thanks—

SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness – They helped me with the story title when I asked, even when they supported another Takumi ship. I thank them for that.

PuppyLuvr06 – She helped me with the idea behind Chapter 6; a love confession near a lantern-filled lake. I may not have done it well, but I thank her for the suggestion nonetheless!

This list will not be updated after I submit it. However, I would like to thank you for reading The Prince and the Dancer! You're support, however small, helped me write this story :)


End file.
